Morning Yoga
by untouchablerogue15
Summary: Gambit goes to the Danger Room early for a morning work out. But someone's already there. What he finds delights him. R&R! enjoy!


Hey everyone! Just kind of a shorter story about what happens in the evo universe when both Rogue and Gambit live in the same mansion. R&R and enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Morning Yoga<strong>

Gambit sighed as he walked down the hall with coffee in hand trying to get energized for the danger room session he was about to engage in. He took another sip of his coffee as he turned the corner headed for the two large metal doors that led into the danger room. He yawned, it was 6 a.m. after all, then he punched in his code on the security pad and it beeped at him. It was locked. He punched his code in one more time to make sure, and once again it beeped at him in a refusal to open. 'Dat's strange,' he thought, 'usually no ones up dis early t'use it.' He decided he wanted to know who had interrupted his morning fight with a replicated Sentinel, so he went to the next doors down the hallway, the ones that led into the control room, _these_ ones were not locked and he entered.

The sight was surprisingly pleasing to him and a sly grin spread across his lips.

"Well hello chere," he said to himself. Rogue was in the danger room completing some morning yoga with a holographic instructor, and was currently in the downward-facing dog position. She had sweatpants on, her dark tank, and short black gloves, besides her hands her entire arms were exposed. His smile grew wider and wider, he couldn't contain it. After watching her for about ten minutes, he decided to intervene.

He slipped back down to the danger room doors and expertly picked the lock. He snorted to himself, 'no lock can keep a master of thievery, like me, out.' The sound of the large metal doors opening was enough to distract and cause Rogue to stop her morning work out and look around. She didn't like what she saw, and he was about to become very aware of that.

"Why Cherie, don't stop on Gambit's account."

"Why are y'here?"

He shrugged his shoulders in an I'm-innocent-but-at-the-same-time-I'm-totally-not way. She hated that, how smug he was. But what she hated even more was that she actually loved that stupid smirk and the never-ending flirting. Not that he'd ever know.

"Get outta here!" she screeched.

"Ain't yoga s'pose t'calm ya down?"

"Not wit' you around. This is mah only time t'myself and I'd appreciate it if some smug, stupid, narcissistic, conceited Swamp Rat wasn't here."

"Dat hurts Chere."

She just rolled her eyes and went back to her yoga instructor. "Now the Zen-centered tree pose," it said as it demonstrated the pose, "if you are at all unbalanced, you may hold on to something to steady yourself."

Gambit heard that and within a second was right at Rogue's side. She held the pose tight. The entire time saying in her head, 'don't fall, don't fall, don't fall. Give him no chance to touch me!' No such luck. She stumbled just a little and Gambit didn't hesitate to grab her around the waist from behind and hold her tight. She turned around so she was facing him and ripped out of his grip. "Pause!" she shouted to the hologram, and then she went after Gambit. "What do y'want anyways?"

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that crap. Y'always want something."

"Not dis time Chere."

"Yeah right," she said as she turned around to try and salvage her morning yoga routine.

Rogue went back into the tree pose, but never failing Gambit went behind her and did the same thing as last time; put his hands tightly on her hips. But this time he pulled her into his chest and tightened his arms all the way around her waist. Then he whispered in her ear, "Let's get out of here."

That was it. She raised her foot up high and drove her heel into his foot. Next, she turned around clasped her hands firmly on his shoulders and shoved her knee into his stomach. Gambit doubled over and started coughing. She stood over him and clapped her hands together, "Serves you right."

Once again, she went back to her yoga. When Gambit could breathe normally again he figured he should approach her a different way if he wanted this to work. Currently, she was in the middle of a strenuous vinyasa routine, and her eyes were closed, she was completely focused on her movements and breathing. Gambit took a few moments to admire her, even though she just kneed him into the fetal position. He slowly and quietly joined her; doing the same movements as she was. 'Good thing her eyes are closed,' he thought.

After three more cycles she stopped and went into a pike stretch. Gambit did the same, all the while wondering when she would open her eyes and he could show her he's not just a low-life flirt. Even as he thought that, he knew it was unlikely he'd succeed in that task.

Now the straddle stretch. Like before, Gambit followed her lead. She came back up letting out a relaxed sigh and opened her eyes. "Gambit?" she sounded confused, but calm, like when someone first wakes up.

"I'm right here."

"Why?"

"Wanted t'be wit' you."

More eye rolling, not as harsh this time though. She stood up to go get a towel and threw him one too. He stood up and joined her; he took hold of her gloved hand and gently kissed it. "An' I look forw'rd to our next time together." Then he turned around and walked away. Rogue just stood there, not mad but definitely not anywhere near giddy.

She allowed herself to show a small smile and called after him, "Maybe next time Ah'll let you pick what we do."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN XMEN OR XMEN EVOLUTION<strong>

**So don't sue. Just a student, so I guess you'd only get about 10 bucks anyways.  
><strong>


End file.
